


Big tease

by CigarettesAndPills



Category: Afraid of Monsters & Cry of Fear
Genre: David is being a tease again, David loves sucking dick, M/M, Shy Simon, blowjob, oh boi, one shot smut, pretty short, sorry andreas, succ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CigarettesAndPills/pseuds/CigarettesAndPills
Summary: David is being a big tease again and Simon is embarrassed by it.





	Big tease

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is requested by someone who asked for some Simon×David!
> 
> It’s something i managed to write while i was traveling with the train. Hope it’s good enough and thank you for the request!

David’s breath brushed against the younger Swede’s neck. His hand snaking under the black shirt that the boy always wore underneath the grey hoodie. 

Not even minutes ago they were just watching boring tv on the couch of David’s apartment. Switching between the channels to find something intresting until David had something else in mind and ended up straddling his boyfriend who was now red as a tomato underneath him.

“D-david..” Simon huffed out as he felt the older man’s lips touch his neck, teeth gently brushing against the skin in a teasing manner. David only responded with a hum, continuing to kiss his neck that quickly turned into sucking at the skin, leaving a small bruise when he removed his lips again. 

“Va? Want me to stop then.” The junkie asked with a small ‘innocent’ smile while leaning back to look at the blushing face of his lover. Simon went only quiet from that again, looking away from the older man with another huff leaving his lips.

David loved at how Simon could turn like this by the simple touching, making him get all flustered and shy whenever the older man’s lips touched anywhere than his lips. Simon still needed to get used to it as he and David were just together for a few months now. It still left him shy and all blushy whenever something like this would happen, but David always made sure that it was alright to continue as it sometimes was hard to tell with the younger Swede. 

“Nej..” Simon quickly admitted, not denying it that he liked that David touched him like that. He loved it when his rough hands touched his skin, desperate for that skin contact and the damn lips against his neck, creating small beautiful marks on his pale skin. It did made it hard to hide whenever he had to go to school. Comming with an excuse that he has just a 'girlfriend’ from another highschool as David’s and Simon’s relationship still needed to remain secret. Simon's mom didn't approve of his son being with another man and definitely not with a drug user.

“Then I’ll continue.” David leaned back in, his lips crashing back onto the boy’s neck, nibbling and sucking at his skin leaving many hickeys to match his others. Simon bit his lip, forcing himself to be quiet as he didn’t want to make any noises to fuel David’s dominance even more. The older man suddenly stopped, leaving Simon panting and quietly watching David shifting his body to sit on the ground and facing the tent in Simon’s pants.

“Already worked up? Cutie..” David said, his voice rough but still in a soft way. Simon couldn’t describe what it was with this man but he could get so weak for him by just the way he looked with those green eyes at him like he was the most amazing human being. And for David he truly was.

“Fuck you..” Simon muttered but his breath hitched when he felt a hand creep at his crotch, his erection behind the fabric brushing against the moving hand. 

Damn hormones..

For a moment, the older male waited and looked from Simon’s lower body back up at his face, looking for some kind of reaction if he was allowed to continue. When there was no protest or any sign to stop heard from the younger one, David then slowly started to unbuckle and undo the dark denim trousers.

Simon just continued to quietly watch David from the couch, brown eyes watching how he worked to remove the pants. With the trousers left around Simon’s ankles along his underwear, David smirked slightly at the sight of Simon’s erect cock, making Simon's cheeks flush only more.

“Stop looking at me like that..” The boy huffed only getting a chuckle in return. 

“I’m sorry but you’re too cute.” David said after inspecting Simon’s face once more and Simon only groaned slightly in annoyance by the compliment of being called cute. He’d never get used to that either.

“I’m not cute-” Simon gasped when he felt a wet tongue sliding against his length, his hands moving to David’s head to hold the red-ish brown hair between fingers. 

David snickered at the younger Swede’s noises and touch, and it turned even more vocal when David wrapped his lips around the boy’s cock, his tongue teasing against the length while he bobbed his head up and down. 

“F-fan..” The teenager breathed out through his teeth, his body slightly twitching whenever David took him whole. The youngster didn’t even catch a break when David started humming around the member, sending vibrations for extra simulation, making Simon curse and moan out more by the pleasured touch. The grasp on David’s head got more firmly, it only did encouraged the older man. 

One of his hands moved up and placed it around the base of Simon’s shaft, moving it slowly to match the same pace of his head. 

“David.. i’m gonna-” Simon moaned out, his voice going a bit high pitched whenever the junkie hit that sweet spot. David saw this as an opportunity to move a bit faster, to bring his lover over the edge quicker as he had teased him more than enough.

It didn’t take much longer until Simon’s hands were holding David’s hair tightly enough to slightly hurt him. Seconds later, his coil snapped, releasing his hot load right into the throat of the older Swede. Everything was swallowed and when David removed his mouth, looking back at the panting mess that was his boyfriend, he only smiled. Wiping his mouth clean with the back of his hand, he crawled back on the couch, his head resting against Simon’s shoulder and a goofy grin spread across his lips.

“I hate you..” Simon finally said after comming down from the post-orgasmic-high and quickly pulled his pants back up with a red face while hearing some snickers again from the tease of a boyfriend. 

“You mean love!” David snickered once more before he was being shut up by two lips pressing against his. The teenager felt his unstoppable teasing boyfriend smiling into the kiss and when he pulled away again, that smile hadn’t left him.

“Idiot..”


End file.
